sakura and blanka: d generation x
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: the story of dx had been never been told, until now. as blanka tells his story of how he meet sakura, his brother kevin aka Alex, and more. he goes trough hell by sakura's father. will he survive, will sakura and alex help him get through this mess and secrets he must know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the birth of DX

Sakura Kasugano, a 17 year old girl, traveled to brazil, with her parents and her older and younger sister. Lets just say it's a family trip. How, because I was there and this my story. How DX meet and formed and grew. And in the future where we meet kris and seth. But lets continue with my story. Oh and if u want to know my name, my name is Blanka, and I lead D generation X.

As Sakura's family were hiking in the inland jungle where I live. Sakura said she want to go on ahead. Her mother said yes while her father was getting a jeep. So she went off and remembered where her mother told her to meet when her dad gets the jeep. She many things: animals, tropical flowers, and birds, even monkeys. She went to check out the water and if u ask me the water was crystal blue and clean. And there she saw, and what she saw made her guessing and now we get to the taking part

'what is that thing, its all green and… is that a machete. Why dose it have a machete. Maybe for cutting the leaves on it's path and cut some fruit up. Wait, ok it's a boy. A weird, green jungle boy, with armor on his body? Is that blood? What has this guy been doing.' And then I stared at her and she was shocked. She froze for a moment an stared at me. And then I heard a sound of motor. As she look back, I climed a tree to be hidden so I can follow her, as soon she looked was gone, she didn't know I was hidden in the trees.

When she got to the jeep. The jeep left and I followed it. I didn't want to be seen so i got to the ground ran like a jagur up to that car, and grabed the back of the car and not be seen. As soon we head to the airport I knew people would see me. So I went outside of the airport where the planes r and I know where sakura is , so I went to the right wing of her plane. But that plane was huge. As it took off and flying I was holding tight for my dear life.

I know what up ahead for me but I never experience it. Never who am I or why I'm like this. But one things for sure. What u may call north America the united states, but for me, it's the new world


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the new world

As the plane landed in los angeles, California. The airport called LAX. I had to get off the wing and follow sakura (and her family) to their car. Me I was at the back of their car. No one notice me, no one recognize me. Everything was fine. The car drove until the car stop at the house. I guess this is the house sakura live. Anyway where was I oh yea, as they were unloading I was still hidden. Until they stop and went inside, I got out from underneath the car and went inside without being seen. I saw sakura and followedher into her room. And she dropped her stuff and walked out. Me, I stayed at the room and it was just a nightmare.

The room was so pink. It has posters of dreadful boy bands. Its too much for me. I just…. Eh. I still wonder this new world. I'm in sakuras house, she has to tell me everything about the new world.

As soon she got home from her friends house, she went up to her room, closed the door and threw herself to her bed. All tired, all warn out. She look up at her ceeling and than close her eyes, and turned. when she opened her eyes, she saw, me.

She screamed and said "HOW DID U GET HERE?!".

She stopped and notice me, "your that wild thing when I saw you back at brazil" she said.

Of course, we both stared at each other. I wanted to talk, but her mom came and I just hide under her bed.

"are u ok? What was the screaming" her mom said.

"oh nothing. I was just watching a really scary movie on my phone." Said sakura who lied to her mom who didn't know I was under her bed.

"ok just making sure your all right." Her mom said as she closed skuras door and left her room. When she was gone, I came out from under the bed.

And as we stared at eachother, sakura started talking.

"who are you? Do u know your name.", as i heard what sakura say. I spoke to her"yes, I do have a name. and that name is Blanka"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: getting to know you

"blanka, my name is sakura."

"nice to meet you, sakura".

As we get to know each other, she still wants to know why I have blood on my machete and chest armor.

"well, I'm a jungle worrior, I don't remember why I'm like this, all I do is kill the hunters that wanted me. The stuff the animals in the jungle tought me everything. Climing on trees, jump from place to place. And my electric move…" " wait! Wait! Wait! " sakura intrupted "did u say electric move,?"

"yes I do have an electric move" I said. Sakura told me not to do it because her family want to find out and her father is really mean and she said she hates her father. So I said "why do u hate your father?"

"because, he …. He".. he what., "he used to be a good father, but when I was born, his mom and dad got devorce, and that made him all sucky type. He even hit my mom." She started to cry.

" I never knew my parents" I said. "you never knew your parents" . than she realize something. She read an article about a boy who had been separated from his mom from a plane crash at the amazon jungle .  
"oh my god". Sakura said. She showed me the article and my god."now I remember, I have a mother."

Sakura also said she's friends with her. And now that we both remember the plane crash. Sakura also said to be al sneaky to me because she dose not want her parents to find out.

Four days later, I was getting the hang of it. Learning everything that they use in the new world. It was all going as good. Until her sakura's little sister came in to sakura's room where she see me and sakura. Her little sister scream, thank god her mom was out with her father. Sakura than told her sister to stop screaming and calm down. "kitty, this is.. my friend blanka." Yes her sisters name is kitty , OK!

"hi nice to meet you" said kitty who was still scared at me for no reason."kitty please don't tell mom or dad. You know how dad is….." "alright sakura"

So that's over with. But her mom. Let me tell you about that. It was late at night I was hungry so I eat from the fridge, but out of no where. Her mom came to see and that's when we both stared at each other. She stood still unaware that sakura has me. And yet I close the fridge and walk by her and went back to sakura's room. Her mom followed me to sakura's room and opened her door. Her mom wanted to find me so I was hidden from her. she closed the door and I was on the edge of sakura"s bed she patted on my head and thean we both went back to sleep. I never felt that before. during our sleep, I had weird dream that I was in a dark room and one light shine down one a dark figure. And he said "blanka, you may not know me but I know you. Our mom never tell you this, she wanted to tell you but she couldn't. I never tell you this but, I am your brother."

I woke up ,it was moring. Sakura was getting ready for school. I told her where is she going. She said " I have school besides I will be back after school. My dads at work. Oh and don't make a mess at the house my mom will be suspitious. I gotta go." She kiss me on the head and left her room. As I saw sakura getting into a car and left the house I knew I smell touble here at the house. And yet there is trouble coming for me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: brothers reunited, secrets reveled, and betrays

I grabbed my machete and scliced the bulliets. Her father was there with the shotgun in his hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" souted sakuras father.

I didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the shotgun fired again and I dodged causind the window to break. I slide under him and crawl run like a dog. Next thing you know, stun him that only lasted a few minuetes. I had to get sakura's attention when she gets home. So I made a mess in the kitchen. Saying "HELP ME" on the wall. Next thing I heard was a moan from sakura's father. And then I saw a truck on the side of the house. And then, bamm, I got knockout, the last thing I heard from sakura's father was "I don't know what you are but where we're going to take you, is somewhere where they keep you. And that's the LA zoo, yes my daughter is going there in four days. And where's the LA zoo you asked, Burbank ,California" they grabbed me and threw me at the back of the truck and drive to the LA zoo.

Few hours later when sakura got home. She was horrified, she know my kidnap she ran to her room and she yelled "JIMMY SAN" my nickname jimmy san, well my real name is jimmy. Anyway, the secret has been reveled. Now her mom knows what has been going on and knows everything.

Sakura cried on her bed as her mom came in to her room to cheer sakura up

"why would they took him."

"I don't know sakura, I don't know"

Her father came through the door as her mother left the room it was now a father and daughter thing.

"did you know about that creature."

"He has a name dad"

"well that boy is gone. And he'll be gone for good"

"leave me alone!" sakura shouted as she ran to the bathroom, locked her door and cried.

As I woke up I was already at the zoo, it was night already. I was in my den all alone ,peole were all gone, no more laughing from the people. And serve me food as their daily plan. But then I recive a gift a tv that was hooked up. And more gifts came when the zoo was close. Next day I got a note reminding me that tomorrow is sakura's trip to this place. How dose this person knows. All I see on tv is this guy with a mask that has a mustache and a small beard. Just like the v for vendetta mask.

The day of sakura's trip was today. I have to get her attention, so I transformedin to a monkey just like the note told me and also to make her notice me.

As soon as she came inside the la zoo her friends try to cheer her up. So her friends took her to the monkey exibit. And that's where my mind thing began.

'sakura'

'jimmy san'

'yes sakura its me'

'where are you'

'right behind you'

'I don't see you'

'im a disguise as a monkey'

'oh, wait, how did you get here'

'long story kid, but just to make it short, your father but me here'

'oh my god, why'

' don't know '

'well, I will find a way to get you out, I promise'

' hurry sakura hurry'

As sakura left, I was alone. I was wondering when. I guess I have to wait.

At night sakura's father came to sakuras room to have anothrt father and daughter talks.  
"I know everything. I know jimmy's kidnap. It was you! Why"

" I was trying to protect you"

" from what he's kindful, he dosen't know his mom. He's only 12 years old. And he's my friend."

"let me tell you something. I am not a bad person, I'm not a guy who dose drugs or drinks, I'm your father and as long as you live in this house, you live by my rules"

" got to hell you son of a bitch" after that sakura ran to the bathroom, shut the door, and lock it, she cried and cried. She cares about me and I care about her.

The same night at the zoo. A human animal came to my den right after I saw the message by that v for vendetta guy. This human girl said " your blanka, aren't you". "how do you know my name, who are you."

"First of all my name is gewn, second my told me to come get you."\

"what dose your boss want with me" I said. "well do you know that guy in the mask. The one you saw." "yea." Well, that's my boss and we would like to help." "why should I trust you and your boss?" "do you want revenge on the person who brought you here." "fine but first, take me to him." "of course cuz he wanted to see you as well."

As we walk to the employee room that was old abandon, gewn opened the door. "welcome to the order" she said. As we walked inside te door was shut. As we walked futher and further in the place. I stop and gewn walked to this figure. Stood right next to him as he speak.

"blanka- it really is you"

"so"

"you don't remember me do you"

"no"

"how much do you remember your childhood"

"nothing much all I could remember was the plane crash where I was raised my animanls, that's all"

" well, you need more learning, jimmy"

"how do you know my real name is jimmy"

" my name is kevin but they call me alex. Even though you call me that"

" its getting all back to me now, you're my long lost brother"

"yes I am your brother"

I diddn't know about I had a brother, but why is he a gorilla.

"but wait why are you a gorilla?"

"well jimmy, the reason im like this and gwen a human cat. Is because of this virus called the 't virus'"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: T virus

"T virus?". My brother started to explain. "before you and mom went to brazil, I volunteer as a experiment to this process called the " T virus". What they do to me was unique it can turn a human to a animal. The reason why im a half human and half gorilla is because the t virus has side affects. These side affects can make the human half human and half animal. And that's why you see me like this. But here's more to that. You see I saw this old abandon employee place, so every night I went to this place. But one night, when I came here, the computers were on and I saw gwen .Gwen was also one of the T virus volunteers and she was a half cat. Brother I been telling the humans that we animals can be peaceful to the humans. But scince you have the move the animals tought you, your elletric move, and your machete, we can some how spread the t virus all over Burbank including downtown. But then your friend said she will find a way to break you out. Well I know a way to the place cuz after the test they sealed it up and the t virus is somewhere in the place. There a safe inside." "how do we get there?"

He show me the map of the zoo and the way out of the zoo. Sakura, you better hurry time is running out for you. Your father is on my trail. You have to hurry.

"we start by tomorrow night." "what about sakura?" he thought about what I said and said " she won't be affected by the t virus, same as our mom. I'll send sakura a message that you are ok and she has to bring her friends to bust us out In two days, I will also tell her that once we got the t virus, we will go hunting for sakura's father." "I like that idea Alex"

As my brother give the fire bird the message and and the bird flew away. As the sun came up another day of hell for me, but I had to be with me brother cuz its been a while since I last saw him.

The fire bird landed in sakura's window and drop the message in her room. As the bird flew away, sakura woke up and saw the message and she read it out loud "Dear sakura, blanka is ok, I heard your finding a way to break him out. In two days you will be breaking us out with your friends, but that won't be easy because of your dad. If you help us, we will help you. Sincerely, Kevin, brother of blanka, but you may call me Alex".

"Jimmy-san" said sakura as her eyes swore full of tears. Sakura than call her friends and tell them to meet them at Burger king for lunch. And obviously her father was working all day. Around noon at burger king, she showed them the note and they come up with a plan

"sakura, you come up with really crazy stuff today" said lance one of sakura friends.

"hey she just trying to help." Said Steve another of her friends.

Ok , here are sakura's friends you got lance, steve, april, Carla, and Sophia, her best friend. Anyway were goanna skip that part because it suck eggs.

And now we are going to the kid screaming at black ops. Nah just kidding. So as sakura and her friends made they're plans for our breakout in two days, our trip to the lab begins.

As we head out at night. My brother has a chainsaw with him. Don't ask why ok. So there it was, the lab I use my machete and slice the lock. As we walked inside, there was a huge safe. And my brother stared talking "there, that's where the t virus is." "so how do we opened it?" he used his chainsaw and open it. And there it was blue liquid in glass containers in this huge safe. Gwen was holding the sack , sucking all the glass containers in one big bag and then it shrunk. As we soon escape we heard a voice and I know that sound " sakura's father" we ran quietly and we made it out. Once we were at the zoo we were figuring out what are we gonna do with it and how are we gonna spread it.

The next day, just one day before our escape. It was morning, really early, morning fog everywhere and clouds. As I was sleeping, I had a weird dream, again. This time it was different, I was walking to a tree and I saw my mom, a teenager, like 18 years old. She had a child on her lap, that was me when I was young. As they were walking and holding hands, I crawl up to them, but then I heard yelling right behind me.

As I woke up, the sky was cloudy, the morning fog was clearing, and my last day in this hell hole. Before bad stuffs about to happened to us or sakura. Before hell breaks loose, well you get the point.

Now you probably thinking, why is Alex is a half gorilla. My brother is not really half gorilla, he whores black pants with leather boots, he has armor, just like mine, and he has the power of the gorilla. He has gorilla hair as well, including his long hair. Yes that's how my brother is.

As I was continuing where we left off, I was at the cave of the gorilla chamber with my brother and other gorillas, playing poker, and since I was 5 when the crash happened and now I'm 10 years old, my brother taught me how. And while we were playing, I told them all about sakura. The best part was when I told them about sakura's father. And this is how it went. My brother went first "I like to think that if that son of a bitch can cook a duck, we'll call it the Gordon duck." Everyone just started to laugh and I laugh as well. "its bloody dreadful" said one of the gorillas. And then it came to me. "brother, I know how to make Burbank suffer the T virus."

I told him that if we gas the city with the T virus, everyone in Burbank will be half human and half animals. "and we can make this zoo a jungle temple." I said. A few seconds later " THAT'S IT" yelled my brother as he got up his chair. And rush to his blueprints and made his plan on what were goanna do with the T virus

"we have to fill the zoo with the 'T virus' first so they can help build the gas tanks that releases the gas. We have to do it in a circle to it spreads the whole town of Burbank, not the zoo or any other places. And than humans and animals will work together to make this town peaceful to others. And all jungle type, just for the 'T virus people'"

That plan was brilliant. Everyone went to work when the zoo was closed and started infecting the entire zoo with the T virus. And I was wondering about sakura, what's gonna happen to her, or our mother. I went to my brother who was at the to of a tower for a view of the 'safari adventure' enjoying the sunset. You know what it is.

"Brother, I have been thinking about your plan, and I been wondering. is our mom alive"

"Jimmy, I know she's alive, when she had you, she was 18, 5 years later, she's probably age 23. See there's so much to know we better wait until the day has come.

"What about sakura, will she be infected by the 'T virus"

"jimmy, you still didn't let me introduced to her, but I will build a bomb shelter for her and you, and the rest of us that already had been tested by the t virus. Here lets have a walk."

As we were walking down from the tower and walking to our exhibit, people might be thinking what are you, I'm just a boy with a ripped green shirt, blue leather shorts, green and orange converse, and armor on my body, and yes, I am wearing face paint and it's the legion of dooms animal's face paint.

Now I have a machete, a shotgun, and bracket on my foot from my mother on my 5th birthday. As nightfall began, I sleep into the night, wondering when it will all end. And tomorrow out breakout begins and our spread of the 'T virus', the gas chambers are complete and everything was ready to go.

Sakura, you better hurry. Bad stuff is about to happen


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the day of reckoning

It was time for us to take a stand, no more words from people that make fun of us. This was the beginning of d-generation-x. And the fall of this place. Because what's goanna happen today may be their worst nightmare. Now that the day of our breakout is today, I thought Sakura will come back, but we have to this on our own. Why you ask, because of Sakura's father.

Its worst like Bubba ray fooled the tna roster and fans for 9 months that he was the leader of the aces and eights and know one didn't know. Its worse like Emma frost, pulled off the biggest plan with the inner circle, that the x-men didn't know from the very start. And now I'm in a world of hell if this plan doesn't work.

Now before we break the rules and cause chaos. Our job was simple, Break the zoo and the walls down. We put every animal in the zoo with the t virus and once the zoo is closed, its show time.

But before we get to that. I got to tell you something, if you want to know about Sakura's family, yes she has a little brother, but I'm editing it to hide the identities of her little brother and her friends except for one. And her uncle is Triple H, yes reporter, Triple H, the guy that says "suck it". And she has a cousin don't ask why. Its none of your business.

'tell me what is the t virus again'

A blue medicine that can turn humans into half animals, basically humans with animal powers, abilities, and what type of animal.

Now we continue, as the zoo was closed every employee except for one went home, that where our fun begins. We simply knocked that guy out and completely took over the entire zoo.

"ALL ANIMALS, WE ARE RASING HELL ALL OVER BURBANK. SO LETS PARTY ON AND KICK SOME ******* ASS"

After my brother screamed out loud to all animals, they went berserk to the entire zoo. they destroy the gifts shops, freed the glass animals, and destroy the human weapons they have just in case of accidents.

As our plan goes, me, Kevin and Gwen grabbed out stuff, my brother his knifes and chainsaw, same as me but this time, I have a shotgun along with my machete of course. As we leave our zoo we run in to Sakura and her friend.

"Jimmy san?"

"Sakura?"

We stare at each other for a few seconds, than we ran up and hug each other.

"Sakura, why are you here?"

"Jimmy-san, were here to bust you out"

"Uh yea about that, we kinda did some damage, it's a really long story"

"Can I tell you how I got there before we do your story?"

Ok this is what she told me so listen carefully You idiot.

Sakura: 'as I was in my room packing my equipment, my little brother came in to my room, he ask what am I doing. This is what I had to tell him " little brother, I am goanna do something stupid. Can you please not tell dad about this?" he said ok and went to his room, sleeping. As I put my white shirt on under my red and black shirt, I went down stairs put my conver boots on Wow, I did not know how badass I was. This is what I usually wear, a color and black stripe shirt on top with white shirt, I usually used different color, ripped skinny jeans, and just in case I'm going out, conver boots, yep I was so badass. Now where were we, oh yea. As i walk out my door and headed to my friends house. And you probably know what friends do. So as we both droved in my friend's car to the la zoo. we saw my father.

Oh great, so we took a detour, thank god we didn't get caught. Than as we hopped over the fence, we heard ruckus. So we ran an that's how we came in to this moment jimmy san'

"so let me get this straight, you came here to get me out when we make this zoo our home before we release the 't virus'."

"yep, what's a t virus?"

As I told her EVERYTHING on what the hell is going on, my brother talked to Sakura alone for a few minutes

"Look we can let you be not infected"

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"You have to join our little group were making."

"can I get free stuff"

"**** YEA"

"Brother, what are you doing."

"nothing jimmy"

As our plan continues to go as planed. It was a success for step 1, now on to strp 2 setting up the gas chamber thing that I absolutely forget. Man we really need to name those things.

But that doesn't matter, me and Sakura are reunited. And my brother is forming a group which NO ONE WILL FIND OUT, until the end. Or before the end.

But hey those gas things were already set up. How did I forget that.

"before that's released. Let's get out of here." I said as the 3 of us ran out, Gwen lead Sophia to a bomb shelter to keep her safe and not be infected. We should do that to Sakura.

We escape the la zoo, and headed to a parking and past it.

Soon we headed to a park near the zoo and observatory. A baseball park I saw straight ahead. But I knew something was wrong.

"stop" I whispered to them, as we stop, we saw a group of baseball dudes with face paint beating 2 officers. And then they saw us. What we saw was the legendary gang, known as 'The Baseball Furies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: new recruitments and the warrior's crossover for absolutely no reason

"Who the hell are these guys" Sakura said in a weird look.

"I have no idea, but I don't like the sound of this."

"Maybe we better take off." My brother said as we started to run away from the baseball furies. But few moments later, they were following us like hell.

We ran so fast I didn't look back, only my brother. I'm guessing he doesn't want them to get infected and recruit them. And yet he had an idea that was absolutely stupid. But he did it anyway.

"Jimmy, take Sakura with you, I'm goanna lead them to the bomb shelter in the zoo. I'll contact you when I'm done"

Yup, you guess it, he lead them to the zoo. As me and Sakura ran so hard, we ran like hell, me I was running crawl thing. That four legged animals would do. Obviously you already know how I run. Bravo I'm starting to be like angry Joe.

Anyway we ran to downtown Burbank, running though the streets, it was late at night. Few cars and few people were on the street and it was 11:00 pm, and our plan won't be complete till the sun rises. We stop and sat to rest for a little bit.

"We better hurry Sakura, those gas chambers won't release till the sun rise."

"Jimmy-san, should we eat, I'm starving. There's an in-n-out near here."

"Ya, I'm starving"

As we walked to in- n- out, I was thinking about my mother. From what my brother told me, she was 18 when she had me, now she's living in brazil right now, her age now is 28.

As we walked in, everyone stared at me, thinking I was a freak show, or a wild animal.  
(stupid, I'm from the wild) but hey that would happened during the night when it was full. But when we walked in, there were only a few people, I guess they aren't that busy. While we were eating, this weird music was playing called "if I can't have you", this…. This reminded me of my mom when she plays this music when I was a baby, she sometimes dances with me when I was 5 to this song 'Fernando' by ABBA, before the crash. Huh, those were the good times.

"Sakura, we better get going, and like I said they won't be release till morning"

Soon as we walked outside of in-n-out, I got a contact with my brother. He keep the baseball furies in the bomb shelter, but he had to knock them out cold. But hey they will be awake after the gas is release. So that crossover is over with

"Brother meet me at Sakura's house"  
"got it jimmy"

"Sakura how far is your house"

"just a few blocks ahead. Why"

"I'll explain on the way"

As we headed to Sakura's house, I explain her that Sakura's father must be dead so there won't be a riot going on. My brother came landing on the ground so hard. I guess that's one of his powers. "Sorry about that, but MAN THAT WAS HYPED." So anyway, all three of us ran to Sakura's house. Soon as we got there I know trouble would happen.

Yes Sakura's dad was on his way home. And worst, we were running out of time. The sun was almost rising. And those gasses things will be released and Sakura, yes her stupid, would be infected. And that would totally let our budget go.

and yet we are getting close to the end of this story. There's more you must know


End file.
